Cronicas de una Enfermedad Anunciada
by yusha
Summary: Si no te cubres vas a enfermarte” había dicho sabiamente su madre, sin embargo, para Shikamaru ver a esa problemática rubia de suna el fin de semana había sido más importante… y ahora, pagaba las consecuencias. Reto #24 de los 100 Shikatemas
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclamer:** _Ninguno de los personajes usados para este fict me pertenecen, todos son de Masashi Kishimoto, y yo no tengo regalías por mis geniales historias (tengo ego, no me culpen xD)._

**Reto # 24 de los 100 ShikaTemas**

* * *

**Cró****nicas de una enfermedad anunciada.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1.**

Nara Shikamaru tenía meses organizándose y preparándose para aquello. Semanas de arduo trabajo y favores realizados a todos sus allegados. Días enteros de esfuerzo y dedicación para poder tomarse unos días libres aquel fin de semana en que _ella _llegara…

Tantas horas, tantos minutos, tantos segundos de empeño dedicados a tareas que no le correspondían, para que justamente un día antes de la fecha esperada, su madre lanzara sobre él su mal augurio… porque Nara Shikamaru, estaba noventa y nueve por ciento seguro, de que su madre era la culpable de la tremenda gripa que no lo dejaba levantarse de la cama aquella la mañana en que la orgullosa y altanera Sabaku no Temari llegaría a la aldea…

Y por supuesto, el otro uno por ciento, se lo estaba debiendo a la tormenta que lo había dejado empapado la mañana del día anterior, justo después de pronunciadas las palabras de su madre…

Pero, ¿cómo iba él a saber que lo que comenzó como una suave llovizna matutina iba a convertirse en prácticamente un diluvio universal que casi inundaba toda la aldea, dejándolo a él a la deriva en mitad de bosque en el momento preciso en que estaba por finalizar su tarea, y obligándolo a permanecer refugiado entre las ramas de los árboles gracias al desboque de gran parte del río principal de la aldea?

¡Que él era un genio, no un predicador ni un adivino!

Pero claro, su madre seguramente que lo era, si no, no hubiera pronunciado aquellas letales palabras que ahora lo tenían tumbado en la cama el único día que no quería estarlo…

-Mendokusai…

Susurró haciendo un increíble esfuerzo para ponerse de pie.

"Si no te cubres, vas a enfermarte" había dicho sabiamente su madre, pero para Nara Shikamaru, en aquellos momentos, más importante que su salud y bienestar, era ir a recoger a Sabaku no Temari. Era problemático, pero enfermo o no, igual iba a hacerlo.

Después de todo, no había estado trabajando tan duro durante todos aquellos meses para dejar que un simple resfriado le impidiera estar con ella, ¿verdad…?

* * *

Bueno... pues aquí tenemos otro fict nuevo para los retos!!!!!!!!! *O*

Capitulo corto introductorio, ya saben que normalmente es así, asi que no se desesperen, que una vez que acabe de subir el primer capitulo de todos los nuevos, comenzare a desarrollar mas cada historia jajaja xD

Dejen reviews! los kiero! xD


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2****.**

Shikamaru saltó por la ventana de su habitación, justo veinte minutos después de la hora predicha, para poder ir por Temari a las puertas de Konoha.

¿El motivo de tal retrazo, y tal método de escape?

Su madre, con quien había discutido, y que por supuesto lo había mandado a descansar a su habitación, negándole la salida de su casa y obligándolo a buscar vías de salida alternas.

Que si parecía que Yoshino había lanzado su mal augurio a propósito para impedirle ir a recibir a la problemática embajadora… pero en el heredero del clan Nara yacía la voluntad de fuego, y así llueva, truene, relampaguee o se enferme, él iba a ir a recoger a esa problemática de Suna, para poder pasar juntos una maravillosa e inolvidable tarde… porque tenía meses planeándolo todo a detalle como para dejar que su madre y ese dichoso resfriado se lo arruinasen.

¡Que hasta el día estaba brillante, hermoso y soleado…!

-Demasiado brillante para mi gusto – pensó a decir verdad, justo al salir del distrito Nara, en donde la abundancia de árboles le había mantenido bajo el resguardo de las sombras, y que nada más salir de ellas, había comenzado a percibir con mayor intensidad los luminosos rayos del sol, obligándolo a abrir y cerrar los ojos en repetidas ocasiones en un intento de adaptarse a la luz…

Que ya sabía él, que debería haber salido antes de casa, cuando la luz no era todavía tan intensa y acostumbrarse a ella era cosa de un par de parpadeos… porque ahora, no sólo no podía abrir los ojos durante mucho tiempo, sino que ahora estaban hasta lagrimeándole, y no hacía mas que sentir más fuerte aquella luz….

-Mendokusai… tiene que ser una broma – susurró para sí mismo, deteniéndose unos segundos contra una pared, cubriéndose los negros ojos todavía llorosos con las manos, después de haber comprobado que simplemente no se adaptaba a tanta luz y estaba caminando casi a ciegas…

¡Era imposible que la luz del sol fuese tan intensa que no le permitiera estar más de medio segundo con los ojos abiertos…! Es más, ¡que hasta con los ojos cerrados podía percibir la luz lastimándole los ojos…!

-No puede ser… no puede ser – pensaba todavía, casi sintiendo desesperación, y tratando de respirar profundo, incluso abanicándose con una mano, en un intento de formar una pequeña corriente de aire que le ayudara a secar las gotitas saladas que brotaban involuntariamente de sus sensibles y seguramente enrojecidos ojos… - donde Temari me vea así, seguro que se burla y no deja de decirme llorón – se dijo a sí mismo consiguiendo abrir ligeramente los ojos, y percibiendo un cambio notorio en su vista.

Si bien las calles le seguían pareciendo demasiado luminosas, al menos ya podía abrir los ojos medio centímetro y ver por donde diantres caminaba…

-Perfecto – pensó. Si mantener sus ojos cerrados unos instantes habían mejorado la sensibilidad visual, entonces lo que tenía que hacer era mantenerlos cerrados un poco más de tiempo… - pero ya voy tarde – se recordó también, mirando brevemente su reloj… - Mendokusai… parece que no tengo opción - dijo respirando profundo, y tras comprobar que la calle estaba completamente vacía, cerró de nueva cuenta los ojos y echó a correr para evitar seguir perdiendo tiempo y exponer de sobre manera su limitada vista…

¡Esa maldita gripa no le iba a impedir llegar con Temari, no señor! Así tuviera que correr a ciegas por toda la aldea, Shikamaru iba a llegar a recibirla…

* * *

_Tatán!!!!!!!!_

_¿Qué les pareció este segundo capitulo?_

_Personalmente, yo lo encuentro ligeramente cómico jajajaja xD_

_Pero no me dejaran mentir, y todos aquellos a quienes les ha dado una gripa deben haber experimentado la sensibilidad visual y el lagrimeo que no te dejan ver absolutamente nada… yo por ejemplo, la última vez que me enfermé, casi me estrello justamente por eso xD_

_Anyway, como siempre, agradecer los comentarios de **Titxtu**, que no se de donde sacas ke voy a matar a Shikamaru, que el titulo dice claramente enfermedad no muerte xD; a **esp-yume**; a **minakofujiwara**, a **Nonahere** y a **hiromihyuuga24** que se tomaron la molestia de leer y dejarme sus breves reviews nwn_

_Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! (y antes, con la actualizacion de otros de mis ficts xD) les kiero!! n.n_


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Cuando Shikamaru se detuvo, con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiéndole a mil, no pudo sentirse más que aliviado al darse cuenta de que la dueña de sus desvelos todavía no había llegado, lo que le permitiría recuperarse del esfuerzo, aunque fuera tan sólo unos minutos.

No quería, de ninguna manera, que ella lo viese tan agitado. Tenía una fama de vago y flojo que debía mantener… eso, y que no quería que ella se diese cuenta de todo lo que provocaba en él… al menos no todavía.

Controlando poco a poco su respiración, Shikamaru se mantuvo bajo el resguardo de un frondoso árbol, esperando bajo su sombra, y manteniendo un poco más sus ojos cerrados. Necesitaba poder ver bien en cuanto Temari llegara, y si el truco de cerrar los ojos para mejorar su vista le había funcionado unos minutos antes, no había razón para que no volviera a funcionar…

Y justo cuando por fin había recuperado el aliento, su corazón se había controlado y su respiración había vuelto a ser tranquila y pausada, el delicado y apenas perceptible aroma a jazmines le llegó a la nariz, erizándole instantáneamente la piel.

Aquel delicado aroma sólo podía significar una cosa, y eso era, que Sabaku no Temari ya se encontraba en la aldea…

Con los ojos todavía cerrados y su espalda apoyada contra el árbol, Shikamaru con las manos en el bolsillo en su clásica pose desenfadada, la escuchó saludar a los guardianes de la puerta informándoles que venía a entregar unos importantes documentos, y que se marcharía a la mañana siguiente. Una visita express que se repetía una vez cada seis meses, justo un mes antes de comenzar a organizar los exámenes chuunin, y que el manipulador de sombras había estado esperando ansiosamente…

No fue hasta que la escuchó despedirse de Izumo y Kotetsu, que Shikamaru abrió finalmente los ojos, conteniendo a penas la sonrisa que se moría por regalarle y sintiéndose casi aliviado al notar la mejoría en su vista…

Y digo casi, porque aunque la luz del día ya no le lastimaba tanto como al principio, ahora, mientras la hermosa embajadora de Sunagakure no Sato se acercaba hasta él, con una pequeña sonrisa en su perfecto rostro, el joven estratega de cabellera negra, había comenzado a sentir una ligera molestia en su nariz.

Una especie de ligero cosquilleo, la sensación de aspirar aire demasiado frío en una de sus fosas nasales, y la necesidad de presionarse ligeramente la nariz para ver si la molestia pasaba… pero ahora Temari lo estaba mirando, por lo que se contuvo el impulso de tallarse y dio un par de pasos hacia ella.

-Llegas tarde, mujer problemática – le dijo a modo de saludo Shikamaru, sonriéndole apenas de medio lado, y contrayendo ligeramente sus fosas nasales, en un intento de contener la molestia que sentía.

Y ella, orgullosa y altiva, lo miro con esos aires tan suyos de superioridad.

-De cualquier manera no estas haciendo nada, vago, así que no tienes porqué quejarte tanto – respondió ella, manteniéndose digna ante la acusación, pero notando de inmediato que los ojos del muchacho parecían ligeramente irritados…

Pero antes de que pudiese ella siquiera comentar algo al respecto, el pelinegro contraatacó diciéndole que aunque en esos momentos no estaba haciendo nada, tenía ciertas cosas que debía hacer durante el resto del día, iniciando entonces la típica discusión con que siempre se recibían, contradiciéndose siempre el uno al otro, como si se tratase de un juego de pin pon en donde la pelota iba y venia de un lado al otro, esperando que el oponente cometiera un error y entonces el ganador pudiera jactarse de aquella victoria... misma que el heredero del clan Nara solía ceder siempre a la problemática rubia de la que estaba terriblemente enamorado y que en esos momentos caminaba tranquilamente a su lado, contándole entonces, y sólo entonces (una vez ganada aquella pequeña discusión), todas las novedades que en su vida habían ocurrido desde la última vez que se habían visto…

Y que Shikamaru interrumpió finalmente con un estruendoso estornudo que no pudo ser más tiempo contenido.

* * *

_Yeeeei!!!!_

_y que por fin se nos aparece Temari!!!!!! jajaja xD_

_y la de cosas por las que Shikamaru todavía tendra ke pasar... no muchas a decir verdad, pero yo creo k les va a gustar xP_

_este captitulo está dedicado a **Nonahere, Titxutemari, Anika san y Hiromihyuuga24** en agradecimiento a los reviews dejados nwn_

_Pasenla bien y feliz dia del niño y de la niña!!! xD_

_pD: Digan no al plagio!!!! porque hace poco me di cuenta ke me robaron un fict k escribi hace más de cinco años -w- (mas de este chisme, en el **capitulo 8 **de** A life for Moments**)_


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4.**

-¿Estas enfermo?

Pregunto directa ella, mirándolo con una de sus cejas ligeramente arrugadas, demostrando de esta manera preocupación… o molestia. El joven estratega no sabía cual de las dos.

-Fue sólo un estornudo, no es nada – respondió orgulloso también él, negándose a darle la victoria a su madre que había augurado aquel destino sobre él y que ahora la embajadora de Suna había parecido sospechar.

-¿Estás seguro? Realmente no te ves muy bien – insistió ella, escrutando su rostro con su intensa mirada, y casi queriendo poner su mano sobre la frente de él para asegurarse que no tuviera fiebre…

Sin embargo, Shikamaru no sólo le aseguró que se encontraba perfectamente bien, sino que reemprendió sin más demora la marcha hacia la torre Hokage, impidiéndole a la chica que pudiera tocarlo…

Y aunque no estaba muy convencida de la veracidad de aquellas palabras, la rubia de ojos verdes se limitó a suspirar y a hacer un pequeño mohín, antes de echar a andar detrás de él, que por unos instantes, y aprovechando la distancia que le había sacado a la rubia, se talló rápidamente la nariz, esperando que de esta manera no hubieran más estornudos…

Porque desde que era un niño, nunca le había gustado estornudar. Es más, si hasta detestaba aquella espantosa sensación de tener algo haciéndole cosquillas en el interior de la nariz, y que involuntariamente le obligaba a mover los músculos que rodeaban su nariz, a arrugar el entrecejo y cerrar fuertemente los ojos para evitar que éstos salieran de sus cuencas gracias a los 120 kilómetros por hora que conllevaba un solo estornudo… y el hecho de que, ahora aún después de haberse tallado la nariz, todavía percibiera aquel cosquilleo, estaba comenzando a ponerlo de mal humor… lo cual era algo terrible dados los planes que tenía meses organizando.

Mendokusai, ¿porqué justamente hoy tenía que pasarle todo aquello? ¡No era justo!, pensó apretando ligeramente la boca y de paso resoplando con la nariz, en un intento por calmar el cosquilleo. ¿Porqué su madre tenía que haberle dicho que iba a enfermarse justamente ese día?, ¿acaso no podía haber esperado aunque fuera uno o dos días…?

Pero no, su madre no había esperado más que un par de segundos para decirle de frente, a la cara y con tal cantidad de saña, que ese mismo día se iba a enfermar…

-Tsk, mendokusai… - balbuceó finalmente Shikamaru, tan concentrado e inmerso en sus propios pensamientos que inconcientemente se tallo la nariz, esperando que aquella molestia no se pusiera peor… porque sabía que aquello podría ponerse peor aún cuando no lo quisiera.

Sabía, por algunas cuantas experiencias infantiles propias, que de permitirle a aquella molestia avanzar, pronto se encontraría no sólo estornudando en repetidas ocasiones, sino que también, pronto el lagrimeo en sus ojos volvería con mayor intensidad, y lo que era peor, aunado a eso, comenzaría a tener el desagradable fluido nasal que comúnmente acompañaba a los niños, como ese tal Udón que aparentemente padecía algún tipo de alergia al clima calido y húmedo de Konoha… y que a Shikamaru le parecía asqueroso y reprobable, así que no, en definitiva, él no quería tener que pasar por eso justamente en aquel preciso momento en que la mujer de la que estaba enamorado se encontraba en su presencia…

Y sin embargo, antes de que él pudiera idear rápidamente en una forma de conseguir alguna medicina sin que ella ni nadie se diera cuenta, el cosquilleo volvió a atacarle con mayor saña, los ojos comenzaron a cerrársele, y el Nara apenas y consiguió cubrirse la boca con el antebrazo para estornudar igual o peor de estruendoso que en la ocasión anterior, y no sólo una, sino unas cinco o seis veces continuas, que lo obligaron, a él y a su acompañante, a detenerse en mitad de la calle durante un par de minutos en los que la mirada discreta de Sabaku no Temari pasó a ser una mirada directa, con la que se encontró segundos después, cuando el ataque de estornudos pasó…

-Lo mejor será que vayas a casa a descansar vago, yo puedo arreglármelas sola – dijo la ojiverde, y viéndola retomar el paso hacia el Domo de la Hokage, Shikamaru se dio cuenta de que nunca en toda su vida, se había sentido tan mal como en ese momento tras escuchar a la mujer que amaba cortando de tajo todas sus intenciones de pasar el día con ella…

* * *

_Waaaaa, ya se que me tardé un par de semanas más de lo planeado con esta continuación, pero la verdad es que me había sentido bloqueada, y no fue hasta que volví a enfermarme que me salió la inspiración jajaja… y la verdad, es que yo detesto tener congestión y/o escurrimiento nasal, que es justamente lo que ahora tengo… ¡y yo a igual que Shikamaru maldigo a las gripas! ToT_

_Anyway, millones de gracias por los reviews, {girl-hatake95, titxu, Nonahere, Jazmin, kkshifanfict, kikio03 e immature}, espero que uds se encuentren mejor de salud, jajajajaja, gracias por leer, y no olviden dejar reviews!_

_Les quiero, y hoy no mando besos para evitar cualquier contagio xP cuidense, nos leemos en la proxima actualización! xD_


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5.**

-Temari espera – casi gritó Shikamaru, de último minuto, extendiendo inconcientemente su brazo y consiguiendo sorprendentemente sujetarla del brazo para que detuviera sus pasos y girara medianamente su también sorprendido rostro hacia él…

Porque, después de todo, lo menos que podía hacer Temari era sorprenderse dado que el Nara siempre la llamaba mujer, o problemática entre otros cuantos apelativos, pero nunca de los nuncas la llamaba por su nombre de pila…

-Acompañarte el día de hoy es la única misión que se me ha asignado, y los dos sabemos que Hokage sama no va a quitarnos más que unos pocos minutos de nuestro tiempo antes de darnos el resto del día libre… así que deja de decir tonterías y déjame hacer mi trabajo – se armó de valor el muchacho al decirle todas aquellas palabras, aguantándose el impulso de sorber con la nariz el fluido que gracias a los estornudos había comenzado sentir en la nariz, rogando internamente a Kamisama que la rubia problemática no fuera tan terca y aceptara sus intenciones a la primera, porque si no lo hacía, en aquel momento no tenía ni una sola idea para implorarle que lo dejara estar con ella sin tener que humillarse…

Y aunque Sabaku no Temari se tomó casi un minuto para pensarlo, al final, accedió con un ligero asentimiento, y suspirando Shikamaru casi sonrió…

-Sólo con una condición – dijo ella, y en el acto, el intento de sonrisa de Shikamaru se congeló.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó con un mal presentimiento: donde la problemática de cuatro coletas le pidiera que se fuera a descansar a solas para no contagiarla, el Nara era capaz de apuñalarse a sí mismo con un kunai…

-Dejarás que Tsunade sama te revise y te recete algo para esa gripe – dijo la rubia muy segura, y sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias de aquellos actos, el joven estratega de inmediato accedió.

-Seguro, lo haré – le dijo rápidamente, aguantándose apenas las ganas de saltar de felicidad.

Después de todo, ¿qué de malo podría pasar?

Es más, ahora que lo pensaba, hasta le parecía una magnifica idea.

Claro, era obvio: si Tsunade sama lo revisaba, le mandaría una medicina que cortaría de tajo con todos aquellos horribles síntomas y nada de lo que tenía planeado para aquella tarde se echaría a perder…

¿Cómo era que su cerebro no había pensado antes en eso?, se preguntó por un segundo el muchacho, sin comprender cómo no había considerado aquella opción, y sin embargo, tras intercambiar durante un instante una nueva mirada más relajada con la muchacha, casi de inmediato dejó de pensar en ello.

-Entonces… ¿nos vamos? – preguntó, y ella, desviando la mirada, asintió mientras aparentemente buscaba algo en el interior de su portakunais…

-Toma, lo necesitas más que yo – dijo entonces ella, y ante la sorprendida mirada de Shikamaru, la ojiverde le tendió un blanco y perfecto pañuelo de tela que él tardó tres segundos en tomar.

-Arigato – dijo, todavía un tanto impactado, y ella, regalándole una de sus únicas e inigualables sonrisas, echó a andar…

Y el muchacho, esbozando una diminuta sonrisa, guardó intacto el pañuelo en una de las bolsas de su chaleco, metió sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y sorpresivamente sacó una servilleta usada que no sabía desde cuando tenía ahí, pero que igual le sirvió para limpiarse la nariz sin tener que arruinar el preciado regalo que su amada recientemente le había entregado…

* * *

_Y ahora mismo no se quien es el cursi, si yo o Shikamaru… jajajaja xD_

_¿Qué?, no me pude resistir a poner algo como lo del pañuelo, es como clásico ¿no creen…? Y lo de la servilleta usada también es clásico, por lo menos para mi porque en múltiples ocasiones he encontrado servilletas o trozos de papel que no tengo idea de cuando he guardado jajajaja xD Pero bueno, no entremos en mas historias y anécdotas que si no me quedo sin capítulos jajaja xD_

_Agradezco infinitamente la paciencia que me han tenido con éste y todos mis ficts, me encanta leer sus reviews cada vez que publico un capitulo nuevo y deben saber lo mucho que me llenan sus comentarios, así que de todo corazón les digo nuevamente gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer lo que escribo, y más aún por dejarme un review… {**Immature, Oonigiri, Natzhu, Kikio, Nonahere, Titxu, Ai**} este capitulo va para ustedes!_

_Y ahora si, sin nada más que agregar, les pido que se cuiden mucho, no se olviden que las quiero, y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo que por cierto será en unas dos semanas pues me he decidido a actualizarlo de manera quincena! Un beso, les quiero! n.n_


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6.**

-Shikamaru prometiste que te tomarías las píldoras – le recordó con reproche la ojiverde, al notar como el pelinegro guardaba las pastillas intactas en uno de sus bolsillos.

-Mendokusai…- susurró reacio a cumplir con aquella parte del trato… - lo haré, las tomaré, pero no ahora – respondió él, tranquilo… aunque por dentro sabía que no estaba tan sereno como pretendía…

Justo acababan de salir de la oficina de Hokage sama, en donde la rubia sannin rápidamente lo había diagnosticado y recetado, haciendo especial hincapié en que debía tomar las pastillas lo antes posible para cesar cuanto antes lo síntomas…

Después de todo, la Gondaime no se podía dar el lujo de prescindir de uno de sus más grandes estrategas durante un par te días por culpa de un resfriado… y no obstante, el Nara que en un principio se había visto conforme y hasta satisfecho con el medicamento recetado, nada más leer la formula de la que estaba hecho el medicamento en la blanca etiqueta del frasco, sintió un fuerte escalofrío y casi de inmediato descartó la posibilidad de ingerirlo tal como Tsunade sama le había exigido.

-¿Y se puede saber porqué no?- quiso saber Temari, todavía mirándolo inquisidora a pesar de ir caminando al lado de él, que tragó saliva con dificultad…

-Esperaré a tomarlas con los alimentos – le respondió evasivo él, sin darle una razón en particular…

Porque, ¿qué iba a decirle de todos modos…? ¿Qué el medicamento que Gondaime sama le había prescrito provocaba en él los terribles efectos secundarios de dejarlo completamente inconciente cual vil roca…?

Y aún cuando normalmente no se quejaría para nada al respecto, la verdad era que justamente aquel hermoso, brillante y caluroso día, lo que él menos quería era dormirse y echar a perder lo que durante tanto tiempo había planeado…

Así que, quitándose distraídamente el sudor que comenzaba a perlar su frente, Shikamarau siguió caminando con Temari a un lado, guiándola por los increíblemente frescos pasillos de la torre Hokage, haciendo caso omiso de sus insistentes intentos por convencerlo de tomar pronto el medicamento…

-Tsunade sama dijo que eso no era necesario esperar – replicó la insistente muchacha. – Además, si no te las tomas pronto el resfriado puede complicarse… ¿acaso no la escuchaste? – preguntó comenzando a dudar de las facultades mentales del pelinegro, que bien podrían estar siendo afectadas también por la enfermedad…

Y aún cuando a Shikamaru, la insistencia que de pronto le estaba mostrando Temari le indicaban un cierto grado de preocupación que lo hacían sentir increíblemente dichoso, el pelinegro se mantuvo firme en su postura, fingiéndose como siempre despreocupado y andando falsamente tranquilo a su lado, luchando internamente contra los síntomas del resfrío que había pescado, dispuesto a seguir hasta las últimas consecuencias con lo que tenía planeado.

-Es sólo un resfriado mujer, porque retrace la toma del medicamento un par de horas nada terriblemente malo va a pasarme - respondió finalmente él, queriendo quitarle importancia al asunto; no obstante, la rubia volvió al ataque y replicó.

-Pero Shikamaru…- comenzó a decir ella, sin embargo, previendo que la atractiva ojiverde a su lado replicaría a su comentario tal y como había venido haciendo desde los últimos cinco minutos, Nara Shikamaru, deteniéndose justamente en la entrada de la torre Hokage, la miró fijamente a la cara y posó entonces un par de sus dedos sobre los sonrosados labios y la interrumpió.

-Sin peros mujer, déjame hacer esto a mi modo – le pidió, y aunque Temari quiso insistir y replicarle de nueva cuenta, finalmente acabó asintiendo y bufando, mientras con una de sus manos apartaba la del muchacho a quien fulminó.

-Vale, haz lo que quieras – le respondió, evidentemente molesta por perder aquella pelea. – Pero si por la noche estás muriendo, no vengas a culparme – le dijo, con un tono de voz teñido de indignación, y sonriendo de medio lado, el estratega le respondió…

-Hai, hai… -dijo, y antes de que la de coletas reemprendiera la marcha hacia el exterior, Shikamaru preguntó. -¿No te apetece un helado? Hace poco abrieron una paletería por aquí cerca y tienen un helado de castañas que estoy seguro te encantará…

* * *

_Y voalá!_

_Por fin Shikamaru ha sido revisado por un médico apto, y aunque no quiere tomarse el medicamento, por fin está poniendo manos a la obra para poner el práctica su plan… ahora habrá que ver si Temari hace o no algo por obligarlo a tomar el medicamento… jajaja xD_

_En fin, agradezco nuevamente a {**Nonahere, kikio03, YyessyY, Oonigiri, Natzhu y Titxu** } por tomarse la molestia de escribirme sus reviews, prometo que el siguiente capitulo lo tendrán igual en 2 semanitas, cuídense mucho y tengan un buen fin de semana! nOn_


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capítulo 7. **

-Una copa de helado de castañas para la señorita y un té de menta para mi por favor – pidió tranquilamente Shikamaru, de pie frente al mostrador de la paletería, mientras buscaba discretamente la ubicación exacta de los lavabos.

Necesitaba urgentemente limpiarse la -casi congestionada- nariz, y no estaba en absoluto dispuesto a que su hermosa acompañante presenciara aquello… así que, nada más encontrar el lugar que con tanto ahínco buscaba, se atrevió a posar una de sus manos sobre la cintura de Temari, que un tanto sorprendida lo miró y abrió la boca dispuesta a decir algo, un par de preguntas que sin embargo no pronunció al Nara adelantársele y hablar.

-Sentémonos por allá – sugirió él, mientras señalaba con su otra mano hacia el rincón del local, en donde había una mesa para dos completamente disponible.

Y sin poder siquiera negarse, la de coletas se vio prácticamente arrastrada por el muchacho hasta la dichosa mesa, en donde cortésmente la ayudó a sentarse, pero sin la menor intensión de ocupar el asiento vacío.

-Iré a lavarme las manos, no tardo - se excusó inmediatamente él, mientras salía prácticamente corriendo en dirección a los lavabos, comenzando a sentir de nuevo aquella desagradable sensación de escurrimiento nasal…

Y la embajadora de Suna, exhalando un largo y resignado suspiro mientras lo veía andar hacia el otro lado del local, negó suavemente con un movimiento de cabeza reprobando la actitud despreocupada de Shikamaru que fingía que no le pasaba nada, aunque sin poder al mismo tiempo, evitar sonreír…

Porque, aunque no quisiera admitirlo en voz alta, la verdad era que el Nara estaba demostrándole una fuerza de decisión y una firmeza en sus elecciones que en escasas ocasiones ella había visto, y que la tenían gratamente sorprendida… aunque no por eso, ella iba a dejar de preocuparse por el estado de salud del muchacho, no señor.

Así que sí, quizás tenía que darle crédito por demostrar aquella fortaleza mientras fingía que se sentía perfectamente bien, sin embargo, también tenía que reprocharle que descuidara su estado de salud al llevarla a aquel lugar, que aunque de verdad le parecía cómodo y agradable, con toda aquella decoración en colores amarillos y terracota que le recordaban a su natal Suna, en aquellos momentos con Shikamaru enfermo, no le parecía precisamente un buen lugar para estar…

Después de todo, lo que el estratega necesitaba era descansar, no llevarla a conocer las novedades de la aldea… aunque curiosamente tenía la sensación de que por primera vez en su vida, lo que el estratega menos quería era justamente descansar… aunque ciertamente no tenía forma alguna de confirmar eso. Al menos no por el momento.

Así que, resignada a esperarlo y degustar un helado que aunque se le antojaba, realmente no le apetecía, la ojiverde desvió momentáneamente su atención hacia la calle que se veía a través de la ventana, apoyó distraídamente el codo sobre la mesa y el mentón sobre su mano, pensando en las razones que pudiera tener el pelinegro, quien al cabo de pocos minutos después, con la nariz ligeramente enrojecida por habérsela limpiado con más energía de la debida, salió de los lavabos y regresó a hacerle compañía.

-Y… ¿qué te parece el lugar?- preguntó como para hacer plática el muchacho, mirándola a la cara con fingido desinterés mientras tomaba asiento en la silla frente a ella, y la de coletas, mirándolo fugazmente, observó de reojo el lugar antes de volver a mirar hacia el exterior.

-Es agradable, parece un lugar cálido para ser una nevería – dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa aunque sin mucho entusiasmo, y el vago imitó su pose aunque mantuvo sus oscuros ojos fijos en el rostro de ella mientras sonreía de medio lado.

-Es parte de la estrategia de ventas, los colores ayudan a que te sientas tranquilo, y los asientos que son de lo más cómodos, hacen que te relajes fácilmente y pases más tiempo en el lugar, y entre más tiempo pases aquí, más productos consumes – le explicó él, tranquilo, y Temari giró un poco su rostro para verlo mejor.

-Eso quiere decir que ya habías venido aquí antes- sentenció ella, pero Shikamaru lo negó sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Es la primera vez que entro – le dijo, y entonces ella, más interesada que antes, enderezó la cabeza y entrelazó ambas manos a la altura de su mentón, mientras sus verdes y brillantes ojos se mantenían fijos en los oscuros del muchacho, observándolos con curiosidad.

-¿Estuviste vigilando el lugar? – preguntó astutamente ella, completamente intrigada sobre los motivos que lo hubieran llevado a aquello, y sin embargo él, todavía con la sonrisa dibujada en los labios, ni lo confirmó ni lo negó aún después de que la joven camarera había llevado ante ellos el té y el helado que habían ordenado…

* * *

_Bueno, bueno… como podrán ver, para este capitulo me centré un poquito más en Temari, y por supuesto, en la primera parte de la cita que desde hacía tiempo llevaba planeando Shikamaru… y claro, yo les agradecería mucho si me van diciendo si les ha gustado, jejeje…_

_Pero en fin, como siempre les dejo los miles y millones de agradecimientos que tengo para {Nonahere, YyessyY y Natzhu} que me han dejado review, agradesco el favor de su atención y les traigo el siguiente capitulo en 2 semanas, pasenlo bien n.n_


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capítulo 8. **

-¿Está todo bien?- cuestionó la mesera, nada más dejar la orden en la mesa, observando pacientemente a Temari y a Shikamaru, que aunque no la miraron, al mismo tiempo asintieron.

-Todo bien, gracias – respondió la ojiverde, y sonriéndoles amablemente, la mujer se alejó tras hacer una reverencia, dándoles la privacidad que necesitaban.

Y aunque ninguno dijo nada durante un largo rato, y mucho menos retomaron la molestia de comprobar que era correcto lo que les habían llevado, finalmente, la embajadora de Suna suspiró y se rindió.

-¿Qué tal si te tomas las píldoras con el té?– preguntó ella, apartando finalmente la mirada de los oscuros ojos del Nara, y tomó la pequeña cuchara de metal que la camarera había dejado junto a la copa de helado, ya resignada a no obtener una respuesta por parte de Shikamaru, que tras unos segundos más en silencio, le respondió.

-Hacerlo sería muy problemático – dijo tranquilamente él, siguiendo con la mirada cada uno de los movimientos de la rubia, que habiendo hundido la cuchara en el helado, se quedó así, inmóvil, levantando los ojos de la copa y fijándolos unos segundos en el rostro del muchacho.

-Pues yo no le veo lo problemático- le dijo, mientras tomaba distraídamente con la cuchara una porción de helado que sin demora se llevó a los labios…

Y el estratega, sin perderse detalle alguno de la expresión de la ojiverde, se mantuvo en absoluto y completo silencio, admirando casi con embelezo como, de forma casi inconciente, la embajadora de la arena cerraba momentáneamente los ojos, tensaba ligeramente el entrecejo, y posteriormente hacía una mueca que parecía de verdadero placer al degustar el suave, delicado y dulzón sabor del helado de castañas, que rápidamente se deshacía en su boca…

Y un par de segundos después, ligeramente sonrojado, el Nara se obligó a sí mismo a apartar la mirada de tan bello espectáculo, fijando entonces sus oscuras orbes en el líquido que frente a él se mantenía humeando.

-Tengo mis propios remedios contra el resfrío – le dijo casi sin pensárselo, tomando el vaso con ambas manos y acercándoselo para que el vapor le diera en la cara, buscando justificar de aquella manera el sonrojo que estaba seguro se mantenía en su cara.

-¿Y tu remedio incluye tomar té?- la escuchó preguntar tras un par de segundos en que ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, y él, luchando por no levantar todavía su mirada ligeramente avergonzada, se mantuvo con los ojos fijos en las suaves manos de Temari, que jugando tranquilamente con su cuchara, tomando un poco más de helado de la copa, se mantuvo en expectante silencio, observándolo.

-Hai… el té de menta es bueno para los resfríos- le dijo, levantando ligeramente sus ojos para ver los de ella, y al mismo tiempo levantando el vaso que mantenía entre sus manos y sorbiendo un poco del caliente té, antes de volver a dejarlo sobre la mesa aunque sin soltarlo.

-¿Es serio…? Yo siempre supe que servía para problemas digestivos – le rebatió claramente ella, llevándose de nueva cuenta el helado a los labios y omitiendo esta vez la expresión placentera, que por supuesto ayudó a que Shikamaru le sostuviera la mirada con un poco más de tranquilidad.

-Sí, así es, pero también sirve para combatir fiebres y resfríos- insistió el muchacho, muy seguro de sí mismo, llevándose de nueva cuenta el vaso con té a los labios.

Y Temari, tras unos segundos en silencio, asistió y clavó la mirada en la copa al tiempo que hundía de nuevo la cuchara en el helado de avellanas y suspiró.

-Vaya… y yo que pensaba que me habías traído aquí para una cita – dijo aparentemente sin pensar, levantando de nuevo aunque de forma más discreta la mirada hacia Shikamaru, que ante tal comentario, sin querer casi se atragantó y comenzó a toser…

* * *

_Y si, mis queridí__simas lectoras, que Temari casi le lee la mente a Shikamaru y éste que se nos atraganta jajaja xD _

_Kami, que mala que soy, jujujuju xP pero bueno, que ustedes saben que yo a Shikamaru lo quiero, así que aunque le esté haciendo pasar por todas esas cosas, al final les prometo que nuestro adoradísimo Nara va a ser muy bien recompensado n.n_

_Pero antes que eso pase, quiero agradecer enormemente los comentarios que con tanto cariño me han dejado, **{Nonahere, Natzhu, Arrimitiluki**}, domo arigato! Espero que este capítulo también les haya gustado n.n _

_Y ahora sí, sin nada más que decir, nos leemos dentro de dos viernes con la continuación de éste fict! Les quiero, un beso! nOn_


	9. Capitulo 9

**Capítulo 9.**

-¡Shikamaru!- exclamó Temari entre asustada y preocupada, dejando la cuchara de su helado a un lado y acercándose al Nara, que al verse repentinamente en medio de un ataque de tos, se había puesto de pie dispuesto a salir corriendo al baño… aunque sin lograrlo por obra y gracia de la ojiverde que al querer ayudarlo le había obstruido el paso…

-Estoy… estoy bien – balbuceó entre toses el muchacho, cubriéndose la boca con la servilleta que había traído la mesera y hablando con voz asfixiada gracias al esfuerzo que hacía al tratar de dejar de toser…

-¡No Shikamaru, tú no estás nada bien! – le rebatió al instante la de coletas, apoyando una de sus manos sobre el pecho del muchacho, mientras lo miraba a la cara con sus grandes, verdes y brillantes ojos que denotaban preocupación… y que sin pensárselo, fueron lo suficientemente efectivos como para quitarle al pelinegro el aliento, ayudándolo a dejar de toser…

-Te… Temari… - susurró con un hilo de voz el muchacho, perdiéndose por un segundo en aquella hermosa mirada, sintiendo casi por unos instantes que la distancia entre sus cuerpos se acortaban… y justo cuando el Nara sentía que aquel era el momento idóneo para poder besarla, ella apartó su mano y desvió la mirada…

-Estás muy enfermo Shikamaru, necesitas descansar – susurró por lo bajo ella, dándole la espalda al pelinegro, cuyo corazón se oprimió al verla de pronto dar un paso más…

-¡Espera!- le llamó incapaz de soportar que ella se alejara, sujetándola incluso por uno de sus brazos y atrayéndola de regreso hacia él, tomando a la rubia con tanta sorpresa que del jalón retrocedió el paso que había dado, quedando repentinamente muy, muy cerca del rostro de Shikamaru… que parpadeando un par de veces pero sin soltarla, se quedó el silencio unos segundos antes de preguntar… - A… a dónde vas… - preguntó torpemente él, sintiendo todavía su corazón latiéndole acelerado, aflojando su agarre poco a poco, y desechando completamente la posibilidad de adelantarse a sus planes gracias a la incómoda sensación de resequedad que la tos le había dejado en la garganta… y Temari, sintiéndose repentinamente acalorada, retrocedió menos de un paso y desvió su mirada…

-Iré a pagar el té y el helado – dijo ella, sintiéndose repentinamente nerviosa e incapaz de sostenerle unos segundos más la mirada al Nara, que casi desesperado ante la posibilidad de que ella se marchara, de nueva cuenta apretó un poco más la muñeca de la muchacha, consiguiendo de nueva cuenta atrapar su mirada…

-No por favor, yo estoy bien- casi suplicó Shikamaru, mirándola con sus grandes y profundos ojos negros, y hablándole con la voz lo más firme y segura que podía a pesar de la molestia en su garganta… y ella, tras unos segundos en silencio en los que de su garganta se negaban a brotar palabras, se obligó a bajar momentáneamente la mirada antes de poder a hablar…

-Está bien, nos quedaremos – pronunció trabajosamente ella, aunque preguntándose a sí misma qué diablos le estaba pasando con el muchacho, que antes de agradecerle o tan siquiera suspirar aliviado, se encontró de nueva cuenta con aquellos brillantes ojos verdes mientras la escuchaba pronunciar…- Pero sólo con una condición…

-¿Condición?- repitió tan sólo unos segundos después el de la coleta, viéndola asentir con un suave movimiento de cabeza mientras posaba de nueva cuenta una de sus manos sobre el pecho del muchacho y le explicaba…

-Debes tomar la medicina ahora mismo – más que ordenarle le pidió tranquilamente ella, esperando fervientemente que esta vez el Nara no se negara…

Y aunque para Shikamaru aquella petición era prácticamente comparable a olvidarse completamente de los planes que tenía de pasar el día entero con ella, al ver la genuina preocupación que había en su mirada, y al sentir el cálido tacto de su mano, suspirando el muchacho se dio cuenta que no podría negase a aceptar…

-Mendokusai – gruño, y de inmediato agregó. - Está bien, lo haré – accedió finalmente el muchacho, notando como en el acto la de coletas sonreía y suspiraba aliviada…

Así que, soltándole lentamente la muñeca por la que la había estado sujetando, el alto pelinegro introdujo una de sus manos al interior del bolsillo en el que había guardado el frasco de medicinas, lo sacó, lo destapó y tomando una de las diminutas pastillas entre sus dedos, miró fijamente a Sabaku no Temari directamente a los ojos, y acercándose la pastilla a los labios, en un susurro preguntó…

-Pero… pase lo que pase, ¿prometes quedarte conmigo durante el resto del día?- le cuestionó esta vez a ella, mirándola de una manera que a la rubia estremeció… y tras unos segundos, perdiéndose en esa mirada, la ojiverde le sonrió y asintió…

-Hai, lo prometo… pase lo que pase, me quedaré el resto del día junto a tí... - dijo, y Shikamaru, con el corazón hinchado y su sonrisa de medio lado en los labios, se echó la pastilla a la boca y de un trago se terminó el resto del té que le quedaba…

* * *

_Francamente, no se si este capitulo me quedó meloso o no. Simplemente, lo único que yo se es que me moría de ganas por escribir algo así de lindo de estos dos… aún cuando presiento que me salieron un tanto fuera de personalidad, jajajaja xD_

_Pero bueno… fuera de eso… ¡Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que continué éste fict!_

_My god, ¿cómo es que lo han aguantado? Yo la verdad es que con lo ocupada y falta de inspiración que estaba, pues ni tiempo tenía de ponerme a pensar en eso… aunque sí debo confesarles que cada vez que abría el archivo para continuar, sí me sentía sumamente frustrada… __Pero bueno, el caso es que la semana pasada me enfermé, y como dicen que no hay mal que por bien no venga, voualá! Aquí me tienen relativamente inspirada, compartiendo con ustedes este nuevo capítulo…_

_Así que, deseando de todo corazón que lo hayan disfrutado, yo me despido no sin antes agradecerles sus reviews a {**YyessyY, Remolino Lunar, Nonhere,Oonigiri, Arrimitiluki y Natzhu**} que se tomaron no solo la molestia de leer sino también de comentarme, así que este capítulo va dedicado para ustedes. Y pues, sin nada más que agregar, me despido deseándoles un fantástico fin de semana, y espero poder traerles un nuevo capítulo pronto y sin que tenga yo que enfermarme, jajaja xD_

_Un beso, les quiero, bye bye! nOn_


	10. Capitulo 10

**Capítulo 10.**

Sintiendo cómo la pesadez poco a poco iba haciendo presa de él, Shikamaru se esforzó al máximo para no ceder ante el sueño que prácticamente le tenía los ojos cerrados y siguió caminando por las calurosas calles de la aldea, que sentía cada vez le sofocaban más y más…

Aquello, por supuesto, era lo menos que podía hacer ahora que la problemática rubia de la que estaba enamorado prácticamente le había prometido no separarse de su lado, así que andando casi a ciegas, guió a Temari por la aldea, yendo a detenerse frente a una concurrida tienda de flores, que si bien la de Suna había visitado en anteriores ocasiones, no se imaginaba del motivo por el cual el Nara la llevara en esta ocasión hasta allá…

-¿La floristería Yamanaka? – dijo casi sin pensar, mirando al muchacho genuinamente desconcertada, y él, sin darle ninguna explicación, abrió la puerta haciendo sonar la campana de la entrada y espero a que su compañera entrara…

-Konichiwa Ino – saludó cordialmente el Nara cerrando la puerta tras de si, y la dependienta, que ya los había visto, corrió a recibirlos…

-¡Konichiwa Shikamaru, Temari! Llegan justo a tiempo – dijo la muchacha, dedicándoles a ambos una de sus mejores y más amplias sonrisas, pero sin esperar respuesta alguna por parte de ellos, rápidamente agregó. - Vengan, el invernadero está por aquí – les dijo, y abriéndose paso entre los compradores, echó a andar, seguida del muchacho y la embajadora, que aunque se sintió curiosa, tan sólo le dirigió una silenciosa mirada al pelinegro que sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda… - Otosan y yo acabamos de regar así que no tendrán ningún problema con el sistema de riego, a menos claro que alguno de ustedes le meta mano… pero confió en que sus manos estarán ocupadas en otras cosas – siguió con su soliloquio la Yamanaka, dirigiéndole entonces una pícara mirada al Nara, que bostezando, desvió ligeramente la mirada para diversión de la ojiazul, que siguiendo con su monologo, dirigió entonces una breve mirada hacia Temari… – He dejado todas las herramientas listas, también varias macetas para que pongas todas las plantas que quieras – le dijo, y abriendo una puerta de cristal, se hizo a un lado para que la pareja pasara al interior del húmedo y caluroso invernadero… -Si necesitan ayuda en algo avísenme, ¿ok? – escucharon brevemente a Ino decir, y antes de que ninguno de los dos dijera algo, la Yamanaka cerró la puerta y se marchó dejándolos solos en medio de aquella selva artificial de plantas que incluía desde las más comunes hasta las más exóticas… y entonces, Temari lo encaró.

-¿Entendí bien? – preguntó la muchacha, todavía un tanto escéptica, y el pelinegro, desviando la mirada a su alrededor, asintió y medio le explicó.

-Puedes tomar cuanta planta desees de aquí… por supuesto, los Yamanaka se encargarán de hacértelas llegar a Suna a salvo, pero tú eres quien debe dejar las macetas listas y preparadas para el envío – le dijo él, rascándose distraídamente la nuca y sintiéndose más acalorado, sin saber si era por la temperatura del lugar o por los nervios que provocaba en él la brillante mirada de la muchacha… que aunque estuvo a punto de preguntar el porqué, tras pensarlo un poco, también desvió la mirada…

-¿Cuánto tiempo? – preguntó ella, al cabo de unos instantes, caminando hacia la mesa de trabajo en donde estaban todas las herramientas.

-¿Mmh? – dijo él, dirigiendo entonces su oscura mirada hacia ella, observándola tomar un delantal entre sus manos, sin entender del todo la pregunta…

-Que cuanto tiempo tengo – le aclaró tras unos segundos ella, poniéndose la prenda protectora y dirigiéndole una breve mirada mientras se la ajustaba. – No creo que vayan a dejarme toda la tarde aquí, ¿o si? – le dijo, y Shikamaru, por fin comprendió.

-Ah… si, bueno, son alrededor de dos horas – le comentó, y ella, asintiendo, volvió su atención a las herramientas y sugirió.

-¿Por qué no descansas un poco mientras tanto? Te haría bien para curar tu resfriado – le dijo, tomando la pala y el rastrillo, además de un par de macetas…

Y aunque el pelinegro pensó en replicar y decirle que no lo necesitaba, la verdad era que todavía sentía los ojos pesados, y el húmedo calor en el interior de aquella habitación estaba amodorrándolo más… y sin embargo, no por eso se iba a dejar derrotar. No señor.

Así que, siguiéndola con la mirada y sin responderle, el Nara, decidido a no dejarse ganar por los poderosos efectos secundarios de la medicina, se dijo a sí mismo que no podía perderse aquella valiosa oportunidad de verla trabajar con las plantas, que tenía que luchar contra el sueño y tenía que mantener esos ojos suyos bien abiertos…

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez para ella fuera un tanto incómodo saberse vigilada, consideró de pronto el de la coleta, todavía observándola en silencio, meditando al respecto… y tras encontrarse nuevamente con los hermosos ojos verde aguamarina de ella, Shikamaru finalmente suspiro…

-Hai, hai… – le dijo, cediendo un instante ante su petición de descansar, pero diciéndose a sí mismo que sólo serían unos minutos en los que descansaría la vista… y ella sonriéndole ligeramente, al verlo girarse para buscar un lugar en donde acomodarse, instintivamente le llamó…

-Shikamaru – dijo ella, casi sin pensarlo.

-¿Mmh? – dijo él, deteniéndose a mirarla por sobre su hombro… y ella, tras unos segundos en silencio, le respondió…

-Arigato – dijo simplemente ella, sin saber que otra cosa decir…

Y el Nara, sorprendido y sintiéndose repentinamente más acalorado, le sonrió de medio lado y asintió en silencio antes de ir a sentarse junto a la pared, mirándola discretamente durante unos instantes, antes de suspirar y cerrar sus ojos un instante…

* * *

_Sí, sí, ya se que me he tardado eternidades, y que para colmo les traigo capitulo de apenas 2 hojas de Word… pero este es el tamaño que manejo en esta historia, así que discúlpenme por no querer hacer el capitulo más largo…!_

_Sin embargo, dentro de las buenas noticias, además de haberles traído la continuación, está el hecho de que ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo, que les juro publicaré muy pronto n.n_

_Fuera de eso, quisiera agradecer enormemente a **kkshifanatic **y** nonahere**, quienes me dejaron review en el capítulo pasado, así que a ustedes está dedicado este capitulo._

_Sin nada más que agregar, me despido agradeciendo de antemano su atención, cuídense bien, y disfruten mucho el fin de semana, nos leemos en este y otros ficts! ;D_


	11. Capitulo 11

**Capítulo 11.**

Escuchando de pronto la voz de Ino diciéndole a Temari algo respecto a una planta, Shikamaru abrió inmediatamente los ojos y parpadeó un par de ocasiones mas, antes de arrugar ligeramente el entrecejo y echar un vistazo a su alrededor…

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado con los ojos cerrados?, se preguntó a sí mismo el muchacho, sintiéndose un tanto desconcertado por no haber escuchado a Ino entrar, motivo que lo llevó a observar minuciosamente las cosas a su alrededor…

La luz en el invernadero seguía tan clara como minutos atrás, el ambiente seguía siendo cálido… y sin embargo, tras bostezar y mirar distraídamente el reloj de pulso que llevaba en la mano, la realidad casi le provocó un infarto al muchacho…

-¡¿Las 3…? Mendokusai – gruñó para sí mismo, y poniéndose inmediatamente de pie, comenzó a buscar con la mirada al par de problemáticas que a unos cuantos metros de él, hablaban animadamente, de una forma en que él nunca las había visto, mientras observaban minuciosamente a una misma planta…

-… además de fascinantes, son increíblemente fáciles de cuidar, ¿estás segura de que no quieres llevarte una también?- preguntó la Yamanaka, esforzándose en su labor de convencimiento con la de Suna, que aunque estaba considerando seriamente agregar aquella plantita a su nueva colección, al escuchar el carraspeo del Nara que a sus espaldas se aclaraba la garganta, fijando su completa atención en él, sin siquiera pensarlo le sonrió dejando a un lado la charla que sostenía con la platinada…

-¿Estás listo ya vago? – le preguntó ella, como si durante largo rato hubiera estado esperándolo… y como el pelinegro sabía que en efecto así había sido, dando una seca cabezada de asentimiento, se despidió de la ojiazul que lo miró con una enorme sonrisa…

-Te encargo el resto a ti – dijo seriamente él, mirando después a Temari, que sin borrar su sonrisa, también se dirigió a la de cabellera platinada…

-Arigato Ino, te veré después – dijo, y la Yamanaka, despidiéndose de ambos con un gesto de la mano les deseó un buen día al verlos salir…

Y aunque la se Suna salió de la floristería sintiéndose de buen humor, su compañero, que caminando con paso un tanto más veloz de lo que estaba acostumbrado y uno o dos pasos más delante de ella, contrario a la embajadora no podía ocultar su mal humor…

Y es que verdaderamente estaba molesto, terriblemente enfadado consigo mismo por el hecho de haberse quedado dormido… y como no, ¡si se suponía que solo iba a descansar los ojos unos instantes, no a quedarse dormido por horas!, se reprendía a sí mismo, mientras avanzaba por las calles con las manos en el interior de sus bolsillos, bufando y reprochándose mentalmente de su descuido, que encima de todo amenazaba con arruinar el resto de sus planes, porque claro, por haberse quedado dormido ya iban retrazados para la reservación que había hecho desde hace días en el recién remodelado Ichiraku para comer tranquilamente con ella… que aunque pronto se dio cuenta del estado de animo del pelinegro, no comentó nada dejándose guiar hasta el restaurante de ramen, en donde la amable y siempre simpática Ayame los recibió con una enorme sonrisa y los llevó hasta su mesa sin darle la más mínima importancia al retrazo de la pareja a la que muy emocionada guió…

-Shikamaru ¿te sientes bien?– no pudo evitar preguntar la rubia de Suna minutos después, al la mesera dejarlos finalmente a solas… y él, volteando a verla, se encontró con su intensa mirada puesta sobre él, observándole fijamente y con seriedad…

-Si, estoy bien – dijo finalmente él, saliendo abruptamente de su ensimismamiento y cayendo en cuenta de que no había escuchado ni una sola palabra de las que hubiera pronunciado Ayame sobre el platillo especial del día… y sin embargo, al verla poniéndose de pie, instintivamente preguntó… - mujer, ¿que…? - tan solo alcanzó a balbucear el muchacho, cuando de pronto y antes de siquiera terminar de formular su pregunta, se encontró con la mano de la ojiverde sobre su frente, y su mirada atenta y escrutadora fija sobre su rostro, a muy escasos centímetros de distancia…

Y un tanto sorprendido y casi enrojeciendo ante el contacto, durante unos instantes Shikamaru fue incapaz de moverse ni pronunciar una sola palabra ante la cercanía de ella, que comparando su temperatura con la propia, hizo una ligera mueca que denotaba preocupación…

-Tu temperatura esta un poco más alta – aseguró inmediatamente ella, mirándolo con cierto toque de reproche en la voz, ante lo cual el muchacho, tomando la mano de ella entre las suyas, tragó saliva con dificultado y lo negó…

-Fue por estar tanto tiempo en el invernadero – se justificó él, sintiendo su corazón latiendo acelerado ante la cercanía.

Ya era la segunda ocasión en que la tenía así de cerca, ambas en el mismo día, y aunque en su interior deseaba que ella no se separara, sabía sin embargo que ella iba a hacerlo y él no iba a hacer nada por evitarlo…

No, todavía no era tiempo, pensó.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? – le interrogó al instante ella, apartando su suave mano del rostro del muchacho tal y como él ya había previsto, y aunque la vio cruzarse de brazos y mirarlo con el entrecejo ligeramente arrugado, para Shikamaru fue sencillamente imposible no sonreír…

-No seas tan problemática y confía en mi – le dijo, y ya que estaba sintiéndose nuevamente de buen humor, le preguntó. - ¿Elegiste muchas plantas en el invernadero? – quiso saber, y aunque al principio Temari se mostró reacia a dejar el tema por la paz, al notar que el estratega había vuelto a sonreír, finalmente suspiró y le contó un poco sobre sus recientes adquisiciones, que por supuesto, él se había encargado previamente de comprar a los Yamanaka…

* * *

_Y tal como se los dije en el capitulo anterior, he aquí –y en tiempo record cabe mencionar,- la nueva y más reciente continuación de esta historia!_

_Y no se ustedes, pero yo hace un tiempo tuve un novio que, al quedarse dormido una vez en medio de una cita, se despertó de pésimo humor alegándome que se sentía así por haber desperdiciado nuestro valioso tiempo juntos durmiendo y no haciendo cualquier actividad al lado mío… y claro, él fue mi inspiración para este capitulo del fict, jejeje._

_Agradezco con todo el corazón a quienes se molestaron en dejarme un review, **Nonahere, Nairu Nara, Cristal, Mitchel, Oonigiri**, no saben el gusto que me da saber que siguen leyendo mis historias, y por supuesto, a ustedes les dedico éste capitulo. _

_Y ahora que no tengo nada más que decir, me despido deseándoles un maravilloso fin de semana, cuídense mucho y pórtense como se les de la gana! Jajaja xD_

_Bezasos, de Yusha ;D_


	12. Capitulo 12

**Capítulo 12.**

Tras una copiosa e increíblemente deliciosa porción de ramen, Temari y Shikamaru permanecieron largo rato en las instalaciones de Ichiraku, charlando animadamente, y aunque durante todo ese tiempo, la rubia había estado muy atenta y al pendiente de cualquier síntoma de enfermedad mostrado por su compañero, al no encontrar ninguno que denotara gravedad, o al menos algo de importancia, la muchacha pronto se relajó, olvidándose completamente del tema y de lo que ocurría a su alrededor…

Tanto, que sin saber cómo, de pronto la de coletas se encontró compartiendo con el estratega un plato de castañas asadas que Ayame san amablemente les había llevado…

-Cortesía de la casa – había dicho la castaña, dirigiéndoles a ambos una entusiasta sonrisa que a la rubia le supo a confidencia…

Pero, de nuevo absorta en la amena plática del Nara, la de coletas volvió a prestar toda su atención al muchacho, que finalmente, al no tener más excusa para permanecer ahí sentado, se decidió a pedir la cuenta y llevarla nuevamente al exterior, en donde el brillante sol del atardecer, pronto les recordó que el tiempo había pasado…

-Tu medicina – dijo de pronto Temari, mirándolo fijamente, calculando que ya había pasado el tiempo estipulado desde la primera toma de Shikamaru, que aunque quiso replicar, decirle que se sentía bien y que no era necesario volver a tomar esa odiosa pastilla, al encontrarse con la firme mirada aguamarina que le recordaba que tenían un trato, el muchacho suspiró.

-Hai, hai… – dijo, y aunque de mala gana, llevó la mano al bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón, pero el frasco de pastillas no estaba ahí. No. Ni ahí ni en bolsillo izquierdo, y mucho menos en los bolsillos del chaleco… - Mendokusai… - murmuró.

-¿Umh? ¿Qué pasa? – la de Suna preguntó, y el muchacho, mirándola, respondió.

-No está – dijo, dejando de buscar, y notando al instante como la delgada ceja de su compañera lentamente se arrugaba.

-¿Cómo que no está? – dijo, mirándolo perspicaz, sospechando que se tratara de algún truco para no tomar la medicina…y sin embargo él, hablándo en serio, volvió su vista hacia el restaurante que recientemente habían abandonado, y arrugando ligeramente el entrecejo, respondió.

-Debí haberlo dejado en los lavabos – dijo, aunque no muy convencido de que no hubiera sido así…

De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, casi podía asegurar que el frasco con su medicina se le había quedado en el invernadero de los Yamanaka, dado que al salir de tal lugar había metido ambas manos en los bolsillos sin encontrar en ellos nada… pero como no estaba dispuesto a ir hasta allá, y mucho menos por una medicina que no estaba dispuesto a volver a tomar, fijando nuevamente su atención en su compañera, y con una serenidad que ocultaba completamente sus intenciones, en parte le mintió…

–Volveré a buscarla, no tardo – dijo.

Y, volviendo tras de sus pasos, el Nara regresó al interior de Ichiraku, en donde desesperadamente se acercó a la barra, en donde la mesera nada más verlo, un tanto sorprendida de verlo regresar, se apresuró a su encuentro…

-¿Pasa algo Shikamaru kun?- preguntó Ayame intrigada de verlo todavía por ahí…

Ella, al igual que algunas otras personas (como Ino y la esposa del dueño de la paletería que hacía poco habían inaugurado a unas cuadras de la torre Hokage), estaba enterada de los sentimientos del pelinegro hacia la embajadora de Suna, motivo por el cual, ella muy entusiasmada con la idea, había accedido a ayudarlo con el asunto de la cita, facilitándole la comida a un precio súper especial…

Y él, mirando por sobre su hombro para asegurarse que Temari no estuviera por ahí, sin perder el tiempo en explicaciones, fue directo al grano.

-Mentas, ¿tienes algunas? En un frasco blanco, como los de medicina – inmediatamente le pidió… y aunque la muchacha quiso preguntar para qué lo necesitaba así, sabiendo que no era momento para eso, enérgicamente asintió y corrió a la cocina.

Después de todo, ella le había prometido ayudarle en la medida de lo que fuera posible a conquistar a esa señorita, así que sin mediar palabra con su papá, Ayame sacó el frasco de analgésicos del botiquín de primeros auxilios, lo destapó y vertió todo su contenido en el mismo botiquín, antes de rellenarlo con un puñado de pastillas de menta, y se lo entregó presurosa a Shikamaru, que agradeciéndoselo, se marchó de nuevo a la calle, en donde su amada lo esperaba…

-¿Lo encontraste? – preguntó la de coletas, observándolo con atención, y el estratega, sonriéndole de medio lado, sujetó el frasco en lo alto…

-Sí, aquí está – dijo, y antes de que ocurriera nada, lo destapó, tomó una pastilla y sin mediar palabra se la echó en la boca, para tranquilidad de Temari, que no se dio cuenta del engaño…

* * *

_**Mitchel0420, Nonahere, Chavely, Icela Prez**, el capitulo va dedicado a ustedes!_

_gracias por los reviews ;D_


	13. Capitulo 13

_Capitulo dedicado a** Nonahere, Mitchel0420, Isi san y Nairu Nara. **Gracias por el review! ;D_

* * *

**Capítulo 13.**

-Ahora iremos a tu departamento – dijo al cabo de unos segundo Shikamaru, esperando no sonar como un pervertido…

Y sin embargo, por la mirada que al instante le dirigió Temari, el estratega pronto sospechó que no lo logró… motivo por el cual, aunque desviando la mirada hacia un lado y rascándose nerviosamente la nuca, agregó.

-Iremos sólo por un cambio de ropa, lo necesitarás en el lugar al que te llevaré después – pacientemente le explicó, y no obstante, la ojiverde con los ojos entrecerrados dudó unos instantes…

-¿Y se puede saber a dónde me llevaras? –le cuestionó ella, aunque previendo que el vago no le diría nada en concreto (como durante todo el día había estado sucediendo), motivo por el cual también explicó: - así me sería más fácil decidir que ropa debería llevar…

-Algo que no te importe mojar – escuetamente explico.

Y como a Temari le dio la impresión de que el Nara preferiría morir antes que revelarle su desconocido destino, no insistió…

-Vale, como quieras – le dijo, conteniendo apenas una pequeña sonrisa que se le dibujó en los labios.

Aquella actitud tan misteriosa de Shikamaru le parecía hasta cierto grado divertida. Era como estar en medio de un juego en el que no tenía pista alguna de lo que podría esperar... así que, sin una palabra más, la chica emprendió la marcha hacia su departamento seguida por el estratega, que aunque se sintió satisfecho con la cooperación de su rubia, se detuvo en seco al recordar algo…

Y es que hasta ese preciso momento, al chico de la coleta se le había olvidado por completo el hecho de que se había dejado en casa su propio cambio de ropa por haber salido a las prisas por la ventana de su habitación…

-Mendokusai – balbuceó por lo bajo, reemprendiendo la marcha a unos pasos detrás de Temari, y poniendo de inmediato a su cerebro a trabajar.

La opción de ir a su casa a por la ropa estaba obviamente descartada: si se le ocurría poner un solo pie en territorio Nara, su madre era absolutamente capaz de encerrarlo y encadenarlo a su habitación a pesar de que para aquel momento él ya se sintiera muchísimo mejor que cuando de su casa salió…

-Kuso… – Shikamaru esta vez gruñó.

La opción más viable sería detenerse a comprar algo de ropa en el camino, y sin embargo tampoco le parecía del todo conveniente: en primera porque no tenía dinero para eso, y en segunda porque tendría que darle ciertas explicaciones a la ojiverde respecto a porqué no simplemente se volvía a casa…

Así que, justo cuando comenzaba a pensar que –vergonzosamente- acabaría quitándose aquella ropa para no mojarla, al estar ya muy cerca del edificio de departamentos en donde Temari se hospedaba, su mente le recordó algo que podría salvarlo…

-O más bien _alguien_…- pensó triunfante el muchacho, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que divisaba calle abajo y no muy lejos de ahí el lugar en que su buen amigo Naruto vivía prácticamente desde que era un recién nacido…

Por fortuna, el Uzumaki se encontraba fuera de la aldea debido a una misión, así que no tardaría ni cinco minutos en ir y venir, calculó mentalmente el estratega: sólo era cuestión de ir, entrar, tomar un par de prendas y salir.

Nada complicado, se dijo a sí mismo Shikamaru, casi entusiasmado… así que, al llegar al pie del edificio donde la rubia se quedaba, deteniéndose, el muchacho le informó:

-Esperaré bajo el árbol – dijo, aún sabiendo que era mentira. La segunda que le decía…

-Vale, no tardo – respondió la ojiverde a su vez…

Y el Nara, nada más ver a la embajadora meter la llave a la puerta del edificio y entrar, haciendo uso de toda su velocidad y agilidad, echó a correr calle abajo rumbo al departamento de Naruto en donde pensaba irrumpir…


	14. Capitulo 14

**Capitulo 14.**

Verificando a toda prisa que no hubiera nadie observándolo, Shikamaru buscó la llave que Naruto siempre guardaba oculta en una de las vigas del edificio y entró con urgencia al interior de la pequeña casa.

No tenía mucho tiempo, se recordó a sí mismo, obligándose a ignorar el lamentable estado en que se encontraba la casa de su amigo, mientras avanzaba hacia el cuarto que fungía de dormitorio: había una gruesa capa de polvo sobre el piso y los muebles, en las esquinas habían botellas, vasos que en algún momento debieron contener ramen… y sin embargo, en cuanto abrió el pequeño closet de Naruto y provocar el derrumbe de objetos amontonados que cayó a sus pies, el estratega no pudo seguir ignorando el hecho de que su amigo era exageradamente desorganizado y vivía prácticamente en un cochinero…

-Tsk, mendokusai – gruñó por lo bajo retrocediendo un par de pasos, incapaz de detener aquella cantidad de basura acumulada, que inconvenientemente para él, se precipitó abruptamente hacia el suelo levantando una gran cantidad del polvo acumulado…

Y aunque el muchacho intentó cubrirse parte del rostro para evitar el polvo, lo cierto es que fue imposible de evitar: en aquella pequeña estancia había suficiente polvo como para rellenar la calabaza de arena del Kazekage, y aunque por un instante el Nara consideró esperar a que todo aquello se asentara, al sentir el fino polvo colarse en su nariz y garganta, provocándole unas ganas tremendas de toser, se precipitó hacia la ventana…

¡Al diablo con que los vecinos no se dieran cuenta de que había entrado a la casa de Naruto sin permiso!, pensó el de la coleta casi desesperado, sacando incluso la cabeza por la ventana mientras buscaba poder respirar aire fresco… y de no haber tenido en mente todavía lo importante que era obtener un cambio de ropa de manera urgente, lo cierto es que Shikamaru hubiera salido huyendo en ese mismo momento…

Pero el muchacho no lo hizo. No.

Tras unos segundos en los que estuvo tosiendo, armándose de valor y llenando los pulmones de aire limpio, el joven estratega se apresuró a internarse de nuevo en aquella nube de polvo en que se había convertido el hogar del jinchuriki de Kyubi, y con los ojos más bien cerrados buscó a tientas en el closet del rubio un par de prendas, las que fueran, y sin detenerse a comprobar el color ni el tamaño, salió a toda prisa del pequeño departamento, sin molestarse en devolver la llave a su escondite y mucho menos de ir a cerrar la ventana…

No sabía por cuanto tiempo más su amigo se encontraría fuera de la aldea, y sin embargo, Shikamaru confiaba en que ya tendría tiempo más tarde de encargarse de poner un poco de orden en el desastre que había provocado. Al menos eso se dijo mientras corría de vuelta por las calles de la aldea hacia el departamento de Temari, aunque todavía con el molesto polvillo en la nariz y garganta…

De hecho, mientras corría, la tos volvió a acosarlo, y cuando llegó bajo el árbol en que había prometido esperar a la ojiverde, agitado por la carrera y por la tosesilla molesta con que su organismo había decidido combatir la molestia y despejarle las vías respiratorias, el Nara tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por mantener la compostura lo más pronto posible para no darle a saber a la rubia nada de su precipitada aventura…

Y sin embargo, su esfuerzo fue mayormente vano, dado que al abrir la puerta, la embajadora de Suna fácilmente notó la agitada respiración de Shikamaru, aunque claro, ella se lo achacó a sus intentos por contener la tos…

-Shikamaru, ¿porqué no pasas y preparo un poco de té? – dijo Temari casi sin pensar…

-No es necesario, estoy bien – le respondió al instante él, también casi sin pensar... y sin embargo la ojiverde, entrecerrando los ojos al escuchar su voz ligeramente asfixiada por la irritación en su garganta, sin hacerle caso a su respuesta, abrió completamente la puerta y le con voz firme y seria que no admitía réplicas, le ordenó…

-Entra ahora mismo vago, si no quieres que te arrastre hasta acá – le dijo, mirándole mal…

Y aunque por un instante el muchacho consideró replicar, evaluando los posibles riesgos que aquella actitud le causaran a su integridad y a su plan, finalmente accedió…

-Hai, hai – dijo, y Temari, sonrió victoriosa…

-Con un solo hai es suficiente – dijo, y sin notar la mueca de sorpresa de Shikamaru al escuchar aquella frase que solía usar su madre, la de coletas se dirigió tranquilamente hacia la cocina a prepararle un buen té caliente…

* * *

_thanks for the reviews!_


	15. Capitulo 15

**Capítulo 15.**

Unos 10 minutos después, dos tazas de té y un termo lleno de casi dos litros de agua caliente a cuestas, Temari y Shikamaru re emprendieron su camino sin ninguna queja u objeción por parte de la rubia que no trató en ningún momento de hacer cambiar al muchacho de opinión respecto al lugar al que tenía planeado llevarla.

De alguna manera, el estratega consideró la posibilidad de que la ojiverde de Suna ya se había resignado a cumplirle su capricho de pasar el día a su lado, aunque al fijarse bien en su vestimenta, pronto cayó en cuenta de que quizás ella sintiera curiosidad sobre el lugar al que él tantos deseos tenía de llevarla…

Después de todo, su amada rubia no sólo había dejado su abanico en casa, sino que también había cambiado su largo kimono azul marino por uno muchísimo más corto que le permitía poder ver sus largas y bien torneadas piernas, que a pesar de todo, seguían parcialmente cubiertas por delgadas medias de red que solía ponerse…

Así que, evitando hacer cualquier tipo de comentario que lograra despertar la furia de la chica, y haciendo el menor caso posible a las molestias de su garganta, sonriéndose de medio lado Shikamaru se limitó a guiarla en silencio a través de las calles de Konoha en dirección de los campos de entrenamiento que al cabo de una larga caminata, cruzaron sin ningún problema o dificultad internándose más y más en los amplios bosques que rodeaban a Konoha, para finalmente, después de un largo trecho caminado, los árboles poco a poco comenzaran a espaciarse entre ellos, dejándoles ver no muy lejos de ellos un pequeño río junto al que comenzaron a caminar, comenzando a escuchar a lo lejos el sonido amortiguado de la caída de agua que mientras más se acercaban, más comenzaba a intensificarse, dándole finalmente a la chica una pista sobre el lugar al que se dirigían…

-¿Una cascada? – no pudo evitar preguntar Temari, un tanto sorprendida, y el Nara, sin borrar la media sonrisa que llevaba dibujada en su rostro desde hacía un muy buen rato, la miró de reojo unos instantes y asintió…

-Sí, pero no es cualquier cascada – le advirtió él, divisando no muy lejos el lugar al que quería llegar…

Y es que, al cabo de unos diez minutos más caminando de forma paralela al riachuelo, la pareja se encontró fuera del bosque ante un descampado lleno de flores y pasto que a menos de cien metros se terminaba de forma abrupta, dejándoles saber entonces que se encontraban en la cima de la cascada que habían estado escuchando… y la kunoichi de Suna, al echar un vistazo hacia abajo sintiendo la brisa del agua refrescándole la cara, pudo ver con asombro en su mirada que la cascada caía en al menos tres distintos estanques, cada uno más grande que el anterior antes de llegar siquiera a divisar el fondo…

-Impresionante – simplemente no pudo evitar balbucear…

Y aunque a Shikamaru no le hubiera importado en lo más mínimo quedarse toda la tarde ahí, admirando la exquisita expresión de sorpresa y agrado que en aquellos momentos presentaba el rostro de la rubia, extendiendo su mano hacia ella, le ofreció ayudarla a bajar…

-Ven, iremos abajo – dijo con su habitual tono despreocupado aunque por dentro sentía un millar de cosquillas generadas por la ansiedad…

Y Temari, al levantar la vista y fijarla en la mano que le ofrecía, completamente segura de que no necesitaría de su ayuda para bajar a pesar de no conocer previamente el camino, alzó entonces la mirada hacia su cara, dispuesta a rechazar amablemente su oferta… y sin embargo, en el instante en que sus verdes ojos se toparon con los oscuros de Shikamaru, y al notar cierto brillo anhelante en su mirada, de alguna manera que no se explicaba, sintió el rápido y apresurado latir de su propio corazón, que casi sin pensar en lo que hacía, la llevó a tomar su mano, y viéndolo sonreír esta vez por completo, se dejó guiar por él hacia un pequeño y peligroso camino al borde de aquel despeñadero que los llevaría varios metros hacia abajo, sonriendo ella también…

* * *

_Sí, sí, ya se lo que me van a decir: me he tardado un montón más de lo esperado, y encima es un capitulo relativamente corto… pero no me pueden negar que quedó bonita la escena de al final, en donde casi románticamente, Temari y Shikamaru se toman de la mano… _

_Bueno… vale, no me quedó tan romántico como quisiera hacerlo parecer, pero por lo menos a mi me gustó como quedó, jajaja xD_

_Pero ya, ¿qué más puedo decir? Ah si, a esta historia le quedan ya unos pocos capítulos más antes del final, así que váyanse preparando =P_

_Sin anda más que decir, agradezco enormemente los reviews dejados, cuídense mucho, y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo! _


	16. Capitulor 16

**Capítulo 16.**

Mientras descendían a través del escarpado, ni Temari ni Shikamaru dijeron palabra alguna, limitándose simplemente a caminar en medio de un silencio únicamente interrumpido por el caer constante del agua a sus espaldas…

Para él, aquel descenso era como un sueño hecho realidad: el ir tomado de la mano de Temari por aquel estrecho camino era algo que nunca creyó tendría el valor de realizar, y sin embargo ahí estaban, juntos y tomados de la mano mientras bajaban con tranquilidad…

Y para ella, bueno, la situación para ella era un tanto más confusa, aunque no por ello complicada. Si bien no le molestaba ir por ahí tomada de la mano de Shikamaru, porque ciertamente aquel cálido contacto le parecía agradable y reconfortante, de alguna manera Temari no podía dejar de pensar que había algo raro, porque aquella no era una actitud típica de Shikamaru…

Ni llevarla tomados de la mano, ni prácticamente nada de lo que había estado haciendo por ella a lo largo de aquel día, se recordó mentalmente a sí misma, manteniendo su verde y brillante mirada en la ancha espalda del muchacho que caminaba frente a ella, guiándola por el pequeño camino al que ella no había puesto la más mínima atención al encontrarse más ocupada tratando de poner en orden su confusión, aunque claramente sin conseguirlo… especialmente cuando de un momento a otro, Shikamaru detuvo sus pasos y ella, tan absorta como estaba, no se dio cuenta y acabó chocando contra la espalda que desde hacía un buen rato había estado observando…

-¿Uhm? – dijo el pelinegro, volteando ligeramente para mirarla, y Temari, ligeramente avergonzada, desviando la mirada hacia atrás, inmediatamente justificó su distracción…

-Estaba viendo hacia la cascada – descaradamente le mintió, pero para hacerlo más creíble, agregó: - nos hemos alejado de ella más de lo que hemos bajado – dijo sin embargo algo cierto… y aunque Shikamaru desvió sus ojos de ella un segundo para mirar el camino que habían recorrido, esbozando su sonrisa de medio lado, asintió y giró su cuerpo un poco para poder verla mejor…

-Por eso mismo me detuve – le explicó, y usando su mano libre, señaló un punto hacia abajo para que ella mirara en esa dirección… - a partir de aquí tomaremos un atajo en vertical, utilizaremos el peñasco como si fuesen peldaños aunque me temo que algunos son tan pequeños que no podremos estar sobre ellos al mismo tiempo – le indicó, y aunque Temari pareció sopesar aquella estrategia, volviendo su mirada a los ojos de Shikamaru, esbozando también una pequeña sonrisa, simplemente asintió.

-Vale, supongo que yo te sigo – dijo sin ironía…

Y aunque al estratega le hubiera gustado no tener que soltar su mano ni apartar su vista de ella, asintiendo, la soltó y poniéndose en cuclillas, apoyó ambas manos sobre el suelo y bajó al primer desnivel que lo dejó casi toda su altura por debajo de ella, que al verlo voltear nuevamente en su dirección y extender ambas manos hacia ella ofreciéndole su ayuda, sonriendo todavía un poco más, no pudo evitar comentar…

-Hoy te estás comportando como todo un caballero, ¿eh? –dijo, y el estratega, arqueando ligeramente una de sus cejas pero sin borrar la sonrisa, preguntó a su vez…

-¿Es eso una queja? – dijo, y ella, riéndose pero negando con un suave movimiento de su cabeza, se agachó tomando una de sus manos para sentarse en el borde del camino y poder bajar…

-Oh no, es sólo un comentario – le dijo divertida, soltándole y apoyando ambas manos a sus costados para poder bajar… y sin embargo Shikamaru, comportándose en efecto como todo un caballero, sin pensarlo demasiado, la sujetó por la cintura con ambas manos y antes de que ella pudiera siquiera mirarlo con sorpresa, la atrajo hacia él, haciéndola bajar…

Y Temari, sintiéndose perder el aliento ante la cercanía entre sus cuerpos, dirigiendo su mirada hacia los bonitos ojos de Shikamaru, que con la luz del sol pudo notar eran de un color café muy oscuro que siempre había confundido con negro, por segunda ocasión en aquel día, no pudo menos que experimentar la intensa y profunda sensación de que él estaba a punto de besarla…

Aunque, por segunda ocasión, aquello tampoco sucedió puesto que Shikamaru, a pesar de haber tenido nuevamente la idea de que, si se atrevía a besarla en aquel preciso momento todo en su vida sería perfecto, no queriendo arruinar todavía la sorpresa que le tenía, se obligó a soltarla lentamente y retroceder el único medio paso que el desnivel le permitía…

-Los siguientes peldaños son más pequeños que esto, ten cuidado – le recomendó en un susurro, obligándose a apartar sus ojos de ella, y aunque el corazón de Temari latía desbocado, obligándose a sí misma a desechar aquella tonta idea de que Shikamaru querría besarla, la rubia apartó también sus orbes de él, limitándose a verlo bajar y poniendo toda su atención a los lugares en donde en adelante iba a tener que pisar al bajar…

* * *

_Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!_

_Shikamaru estuvo nuevamente a punto de besar a Temari, y aunque seguramente él cree que ella no se ha dado cuenta, la realidad es que sí se ha dado cuenta!_

_Me ha quedado genial, ¿no? jajaja, si, ya se que ustedes querrían ver ya el beso, pero lamento decirles que todavía no sucederá… aunque ciertamente, ya no falta mucho, muajajaja owo ya lo verán, ya lo verán… =P_

_Pero bueno, dejando de un ladito la historia, quiero agradecer a {**Lisseth, Mitchel, Isi san, Nonahere y Azulena** } que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review del capítulo pasado. _

_Esperen una continuación pronta de esta historia, y sin nada más que agregar, les deseo un buen fin de semana! ;D_


	17. Capitulo 17

**Capítulo 17.**

Después de un descenso de casi cuatrocientos metros realizado en un tiempo relativamente corto en comparación con el tiempo que les hubiera tomado ir a través del camino, Shikamaru y Temari se detuvieron al llegar a un peñasco oculto entre la abundante vegetación.

El primero de los estanques que habían visto desde lo alto se encontraba a menos de cinco metros desde aquella altura, y aunque aquel no era todavía el sitio al que el pelinegro quería llevar a la rubia, sonriendo satisfecho, se permitió detenerse a descansar.

-Podemos dejar las cosas aquí – le dijo, comenzando a bajar el cierre de su chaleco que en combinación con húmedo calor del ambiente y el esfuerzo de bajar hasta allá, lo tenían bañado en sudor… y aunque Temari no se encontraba en mejores condiciones, manteniéndose un poco más fresca al no llevar más que su kimono corto, sintiéndose un poco agitada debido al descenso fue sentarse al borde del peñasco a descansar mientras él se cambiaba…

-¿Nadaremos en este estanque o caminaremos sobre él?- tranquilamente preguntó, apoyando ambas manos sobre el suelo y haciéndose un poco hacia atrás mientras balanceaba sus piernas en el abismo, dirigiéndole una mirada de reojo al estratega, que dándole momentáneamente la espalda, asintió sin notar que ella lo miraba depositar en el suelo el chaleco y la camisa de cuello alto y manga larga que ya se había quitado…

-Ambas – dijo mientras abría la pequeña mochila que había estado cargando, sacando de ella la playera naranja que había hurtado de casa de Naruto y dudando seriamente si debía ponérsela o no al ver que podría quedarle exageradamente entallada y pequeña… y dado que Temari no decía nada, volteando ligeramente hacia ella, se encontró con que la rubia había vuelto a subir las piernas a la piedra para quitarse las sandalias y lo miraba de forma más directa…

-¿Ambas?- repitió ella, arqueando una de sus cejas, y Shikamaru, no queriendo delatarse al mirar de más sus hermosas piernas, volvió a desviar su atención mientras guardaba la playera de Naruto en el morral y comenzaba a buscar por la segunda prenda robada…

-Haremos un descenso hasta el tercer estanque, una vez ahí caminaremos – le anunció, y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, dirigiéndole una mirada por sobre su hombro, agregó…- hay algo que quiero mostrarte cerca de ahí – le dijo, seguro de que aquello despertaría la curiosidad en la rubia, que en efecto, lo interrogó con la mirada…

-¿Ah si? – dijo, conteniéndose a preguntar el qué, pero el estratega, sonriéndole de medio lado, tan sólo asintió antes de volver su atención a la mochila, sacando el termo con agua y las tazas para buscar mejor… y aunque Temari se mantuvo en silencio durante un instante, al cabo de unos segundos preguntó… - ¿Sabes qué distancia tiene el estanque de profundidad? – dijo, y Shikamaru, encontrando por fin la otra prenda, una playera sin mangas negra con el espiral de los Uzumaki estampado al frente que por fortuna sí podría ser de su talla, sintiéndose aliviado, nuevamente asintió.

-Unos veinte o veinticinco metros mas o menos – le informó, poniéndose la playera antes de voltear…

Y como no esperaba verla vistiendo únicamente un top deportivo y un diminuto short a juego en color negro, por la sorpresa, Shikamaru se quedó prácticamente con la boca abierta, ahí, observándola descaradamente mientras doblaba el kimono corto que llevaba, hasta que la rubia, levantando la vista, se encontró con su mirada…

-¿Qué? – dijo ella a la defensiva, experimentando una mezcla de incomodidad y nervios ante la atenta mirada del estratega, que sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer, rascándose distraídamente la cabeza, se obligó a apartar su mirada…

-Pensé que te quedarías con el vestido puesto – balbuceó, tratando por todos los medios de controlar el latir desbocado de su corazón… y Temari, dirigiendo su atención a la cascada, mirándolo de reojo, le explicó…

-Pensaba hacerlo, pero sería incómodo nadar con él puesto. Por eso pregunté – dijo, queriendo de alguna manera justificarse… y Shikamaru, mirándola también de reojo, suspirando, lentamente asintió…

Y como durante casi un minuto ninguno de los dos dijo más nada, limitándose a mirarse de reojo, y apartar las miradas cuando se daban cuenta que el otro estaba viéndolo también, Temari, bufando, sacudió rápidamente la cabeza, y dándole la espalda, le ordenó…

-Deja mi ropa junto a la tuya, iré a nadar mientras te preparas – le dijo, y dejando su ropa junto a sus sandalias, sin decir una palabra más saltó hacia el agua, mientras Shikamaru, suspirando, fue a recoger la ropa de la rubia y a echar un vistazo hacia abajo, en donde ella, saliendo a la superficie, soltando una maldición se quejó de lo fría que estaba el agua…

* * *

_Y sí, tienen continuación más pronto de lo esperado! venga, no lo nieguen, seguro esperaban que pasaran meses antes de que tener este capítulo en sus pantallas jajajaja xD pero no, ya ven {**Nona, Mitchel, Titxtu, Isi, Jocker, Nathzu y Shirae**} que me he apurado! y por supuesto, si consigo terminar los capítulos de los otros ficts en que estoy trabajando, pronto tendrán otra continuación de éste fict! =D_

_Por lo pronto, les agradezco muchísimo su atención, cuídense mucho, y no olviden dejarme reviews! =D_


End file.
